


Carpe Diem

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [7]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: "It's just your subconscious working through all your... stuff."





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Another written for my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid1). Prompt: Nightmare
> 
> Set in my canon-divergent [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.html#cutid1) universe.

Walt sensed Jesse's side of the bed was empty even before he opened his eyes. He lay quietly for a few moments, listening for signs of movement in the bathroom, Jesse's music, the TV, but he couldn't hear anything. On the contrary, it was eerily quiet.

Sitting up, he grabbed his glasses. A glance at the clock told him it was still early. He made his way through the cabin and was relieved to find Jesse outside, looking out at the lake. 

Walt touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey. You okay?" 

Walt could see Jesse was tearful. "I was about to ask you the same thing," he said, putting his arm around him.

"I had a bad dream." Jesse laid his head on Walt's shoulder. "You got really sick."

Walt felt his heart clench for a moment.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Jesse continued. "It totally freaked me out. I woke up and... my pillow was wet. I was _crying_ in my _sleep_ , yo." 

Walt kissed Jesse's hair. "It's just your subconscious working through all your... stuff. I had my scan on Monday, didn't I? That's obviously on your mind."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

Walt turned and cupped Jesse's face in his hands. "Jesse. We're here. Together. In this beautiful place. And, just so you know, I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long while yet. I love the life we've made together way too much to leave it. Okay?" He made to go back indoors, holding out a hand to Jesse. "Shall we go inside?"

"I've got a better idea," Jesse said. "Let's take the boat out on the lake. Watch the sunrise."

"That sounds good." Walt smiled. "Carpe Diem, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jesse smiled back, and pressed his lips against Walt's. "Carpe Diem."


End file.
